Le prix de la liberté
by Rosa020
Summary: One-shot pouvant se situer avant Les choses interdites, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. Mitchell a sauvé Annie du purgatoire et de la dissolution en concluant un pacte avec la Mort. Combien vaut la liberté ?


Annie était recroquevillée sur le canapé, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, les bras autour de ses jambes. Mitchell, lui, se tenait debout contre l'encadrement de la porte de la pièce adjacente, emménagé pour accueillir les « fantômes » en attendant que Charon vienne les chercher, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Dix-sept jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que l'accord avait été passé avec les Maîtres. Dix-sept jours. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Ils n'y avaient même pas fait allusion. En fait, pour être tout à fait exacte, ils n'avaient parlé de rien : ni de l'opération commando menée par Mitchell, avec l'aide de Sykes, pour ramener Annie du monde des morts, ni des soixante-douze heures pendant lesquelles elle s'était lentement dissoute au prix d'une douleur indescriptible, ni de l'immense sacrifice auquel Mitchell avait finalement consenti pour la sauver et obtenir de façon définitive sa conversion en poltergeist supérieur. Ils n'avaient parlé d'aucun de ces sujets parce qu'il était impossible d'envisager un éventuel retour à la normal en se focalisant sur ces événements.

- J'suis morte de trouille, souffla Annie d'une petite voix, en mordillant l'ongle de son index.

- Je veux bien te croire, répondit le vampire, cynique.

Son amie ne releva pas le jeu de mots. Elle l'aurait fusillé du regard si la peur ne la paralysait pas autant. Ça n'était pas lui qu'elle craignait. Elle avait peur de cette énorme porte contre le mur du salon, qui suintait la mort et le purgatoire, de cet accord fragile entre Mitchell et les Maîtres, qu'un souffle de vent semblait pouvoir briser, peur de l'obscurité qui régnait sur la maison depuis dix-sept jours. Elle était désormais un poltergeist supérieur. Elle pouvait dormir, manger, prendre une douche, se changer. Elle sentait le chaud et le froid. Elle frissonnait quand son héros la regardait un peu trop intensément pendant un peu trop longtemps. Son ventre se nouait quand elle passait devant la Porte. Si elle avait pu atteindre cet état quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait aussitôt dévalisé le frigo avec bonheur, vidé le réservoir d'eau chaude, mis un pyjama et aurait plongé en hibernation pour une durée indéterminée. Mais cela faisait dix-sept jours que c'était arrivé, et elle touchait à peine à ses assiettes, somnolait un tout petit peu, errait dans la maison, allait parfois s'asseoir sur le perron, où Mitchell lui apportait du thé.

Lentement, le vampire se redressa, décollant son épaule de la chambranle de la porte, et laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps. En quelques enjambés, il traversa le salon et s'assit avec précaution à côté d'Annie. Il réprima un soupir d'aise quand il s'appuya contre le dossier, détendant tous ses muscles pour la première fois depuis dix-sept jours. Malgré l'accord, il n'arrivait pas encore à se sentir en confiance, avec une porte donnant directement sur l'au-delà dans son salon. Sans compter qu'il avait passé ces deux dernières semaines à cavaler d'un bout à l'autre de la planète pour courir après des fantômes qui avaient décidé de faire du surplace, ce qui n'était pas franchement reposant, comme type d'exercice…

- Annie…

Elle ne réagit pas, s'obstinant à mordiller son index, entamant le doigt maintenant que l'ongle était complètement rongé.

- Eh, si t'as faim y a à manger dans le frigo, par la peine de devenir cannibale !

Elle ne bougea pas davantage, mais l'ombre d'un sourire éclaira son visage. L'espace d'un quart de seconde. Changeant de tactique, le vampire se tourna complètement vers elle et joignit les poings sous son menton, les coudes sur les genoux.

- Ok, parle moi. Dis moi ce qui te fait aussi peur.

Cette fois, la jeune fantôme ne parvint pas à rester indifférente. Elle s'y était efforcée jusqu'ici pour ne pas risquer de fondre en larmes, de piquer une crise d'hystérie, voir de transformer tout le quartier en centrale nucléaire, mais là, il fallait qu'elle réponde :

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Attends, je te fais une liste : on a une porte géante qui remplace les portes individuelles –dont toi et Sykes avez foutu le système en l'air, soit dit en passant- au beau milieu du salon, des morts en transit dans la pièce d'à côté, je peux de nouveau ressentir des choses et agir globalement comme les vivants, Sykes s'est sacrifié, tu joues au chasseur de fantômes, tu as un deal qui est loin d'être clair avec les entités qui m'ont emmené de force dans l'au-delà, et… Et… Et la situation est tellement flippante que George a préféré partir !

Sa voix, qu'elle avait voulu ferme au début de sa tirade, s'était dégradé petit à petit et se rompit totalement sur ces derniers mots. Des larmes bien involontaires roulèrent sur ses joues et elle se tordit les mains, en proie à la panique. Elle aurait voulu que tout redevienne comme avant, que rien ne change. Et maintenant, tout était différent.

La mâchoire de Mitchell se contracta et il serra les poings si forts que ses ongles lui rentrèrent dans la peau.

- D'accord, grommela-t-il, les dents serrées.

Dans un mouvement d'humeur, il se leva d'un bond, comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique.

- Tu aurais préféré rester là-bas, peut-être ? Non, parce qu'il faut le dire, je peux t'arranger ça avec Charon, si tu veux ?

- Mitchell…

- Tu crois que c'est évident, pour moi ?, cria-t-il, et, en réalité, il n'était pas certain de la personne à qui il s'adressait. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu réprimander Sykes quand il t'a appris à lutter contre les portes, et maintenant tu nous accuses d'en avoir détruit le système, lui et moi ? Est-ce que tu réalises une seule seconde qu'on a fait ça pour toi, et uniquement pour toi ? TU VOULAIS RESTER EN ENFER ?

- Arrête de crier…

- Non ! Je ne vois absolument aucune raison d'arrêter, Annie !, rugit-il.

Il était déchaîné à présent. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise qu'il fasse soudainement exploser les murs de ses poings. D'un grand geste sec, il brandit la main en direction de la Porte.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Annie ? Tu crois que ce truc est là pour la déco ? Ou que je fais ça pour le pouvoir ? Mon « accord pas clair », comme tu l'appelles, je te signales que c'est ce qui te maintient dans notre monde, et dans cet état… TU SAIS OÙ TU SERAIS, À L'HEURE QU'IL EST, SI CE PUTAIN D'ACCORD PAS CLAIR N'EXISTAIT PAS ? NULLE PART ! Nulle part ! Tu serais des grains de poussière brûlant dans la lumière du soleil ! Tu n'existerais même plus !

Haletant, il braquait ses yeux complètement noirs sur elle. Il reprit sa respiration avant de poursuivre :

- Ça te fait peur, d'être un poltergeist supérieur ? C'est vrai, c'est terrible, tout ce qui te manquait, tout ce dont tu te plaignais quand tu étais un fantôme, tout t'a été rendu ! Tu peux boire, manger, dormir, te changer, sentir, toucher. Les gens te voient, t'entendent, tu peux même reprendre ce stupide job dans ce putain de pub, si tu veux ! Alors de quoi tu te plains, hein ? Sans blagues, tu crois que moi ça me fout pas les jetons d'être l'homme de main de la Mort ? Tu crois que je m'éclate à cavaler à travers le monde pour emmener des âmes errantes de force jusqu'ici ? Qui c'est qui devrait avoir peur, hein, Annie ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'elle tremblait et que son visage était inondé de larmes. Elle mordillait nerveusement ses doigts, un pan de son haut entortillé dans son poing. La colère de Mitchell tomba d'un coup, et il eut soudain envie de rentrer six pieds sous terre pour ne plus jamais refaire surface. Il avait fait pleurer Annie… Nom de Dieu, il avait fait pleurer Annie ! Il avait honte. Pire, même. En fait, on n'avait pas inventé les mots pour dire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

- Annie, je…

Elle le regardait. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, seulement infiniment triste, et terriblement effrayée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui, il le refusait. Bordel, c'était pas pour que les choses tournent comme ça qu'il avait traîné Sykes au purgatoire, c'était pas dans ce but qu'il l'avait sauvée, et ce n'était pas à ça qu'il pensait quand il avait accepté le marché de la Mort. Il se rassit à côté d'elle, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

- Je te demande pardon, je voulais pas crier, souffla-t-il, sa voix étouffée par ses mains.

Entre ses doigts, il pouvait voir ses pieds nus posés sur le canapé, ses orteils qui se tortillaient et se chevauchaient sous l'effet du stress. Imitant sa position, il replia ses genoux, s'arrêtant juste en papillon, les entoura de ses bras, et attrapa ses doigts comme des crochets de l'autre côté. Il n'osait pas la regarder, mais il faudrait qu'il le fasse de toute façon.

Il s'y attendait si peu qu'il sursauta quand elle posa sa petite main fine et fraiche sur son bras nu. Il portait juste un marcel blanc et un jean, et pour une fois il avait laissé ses éternelles mitaines au placard. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Pardon d'avoir crié, répéta-t-il tout bas. Pardon pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Je suis un monstre…

- Non…

Elle glissa son autre main sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête et soutenir son regard.

- Tu es un héros, affirma-t-elle, et elle le pensait sincèrement. Tu es mon héros…

Il sourit. Il aurait presque eu envie de rire si la situation avait été moins dramatique. Levant une main, il essuya les larmes sur le visage d'Annie.

- Je voulais pas te faire pleurer…

- C'est pas à cause de toi…

- Mais si.

- Mais non.

Cette fois un petit rire s'échappa de leurs lèvres, au même moment, et ils se sourirent. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, et Annie redevint grave.

- Mitchell ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi ?

Il la dévisagea, perplexe.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ? Tu as forcé Sykes a laissé venir sa porte à lui pour la franchir avec lui, tu as mis le monde des morts sans dessus dessous pour me retrouver, tu t'es battu avec Cerbère, tu as défié la Mort et tu t'es même débrouillé pour me ramener dans le monde des vivants. Comme ça ne suffisait pas, tu as mis ta vie entre parenthèse –probablement définitivement, d'ailleurs- pour marchander ta liberté en échange de ma « pseudo existence ». Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le marché n'est pas très juste pour toi ?

De nouveau, un rire léger et presque silencieux lui échappa. Il baissa légèrement la tête pour échapper à son regard, et des mèches sombres tombèrent autour de son visage, le dissimulant partiellement.

- C'est seulement une impression. Mais je te garantis que ça en vaut la peine.

Une nouvelle fois, elle voulu lui faire redresser la tête, mais elle renonça à son geste en cours de route, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle redoutait ce qu'elle risquait de trouver ou non dans les yeux de Mitchell si elle pouvait de nouveau les voir.

- Mitchell, tout ce que tu as fait…

- C'était pour toi.

Il parlait tout bas, les yeux au sol, triturant un fil qui dépassait en bas de son jean.

- Tout ça, c'était pour toi, c'est pour ça que ça en valait la peine. Sykes le savait aussi, il me l'a dit quand il s'est sacrifié. « Pour elle, ça en vaut la peine. Vraiment. » Tu vaux la peine qu'on échange sa liberté, sa vie, n'importe quoi pour toi, ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête pour affronter son regard. C'est ce que je leur ai dit quand je les ai appelé pour te sauver, il y a dix-sept jours, non ? Je leur ai dit que je ferais n'importe quoi, que je leur donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'ils te laissent.

- Tu as fait ça ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, elle était inconsciente quand le marché avait eu lieu, au bord de la dissolution. Mitchell avait agit en désespoir de cause, à la dernière minute, complètement à cours d'idées.

- Je suis désolée…

Sa voix s'était brisée encore, et de nouveau elle eut envie de pleurer. Elle se maudit d'être si émotive. Pleurait-elle autant quand elle était un simple fantôme que personne ne pouvait voir, entendre et toucher en dehors des vampires et des loups-garous ? Une fois de plus perplexe, Mitchell entoura les épaules d'Annie de son bras.

- Eh, eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi t'es désolée ? Pleure pas…

Il la serra fort contre lui, si fort que, si elle avait été un être de chair et de sang, il l'aurait probablement étouffée. Quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur son front, elle eut l'impression que quelque chose se dégageait dans sa gorge et qu'elle pouvait de nouveau respirer.

- Je… Je suis désolée pour toi, bredouilla-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son marcel. C'est pas juste… Moi je suis libre, je peux faire ce que je veux, et toi tu… À cause de moi, tu es obligé de rester là et de t'occuper des morts… Oh, Mitchell, c'est tellement injuste… !

Il frotta doucement son bras dans un geste de réconfort et de tendresse. Les mots brûlaient sa bouche, il allait être obligé de les dire, songea-t-il, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Étrangement, il n'avait pas peur. Pourtant il n'était absolument pas sûr de la réaction d'Annie, mais il ne se sentait pas en danger, il n'avait rien à perdre. Ça changerait rien ou ça changerait tout, mais ils n'étaient plus à ça près de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tout doucement, il pencha la tête sur le côté et posa son front contre la tempe d'Annie. Dans un geste plein de douceur, il effaça une larme sur sa joue, et y laissa sa main. Tout bas, à son oreille, il chuchota ce pourquoi il avait fait tout ces sacrifices, ce pourquoi il avait tout risqué, ce qu'il attendait de dire depuis dix-sept jours…

- Je t'aime.


End file.
